


Teen Idle

by VibrantVenus



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Ghost Heather Chandler, Ghosts but not really, Heavy Angst, Murder, Teen Angst, and like movie veronica literally says that heather was her bestfriend, anyways slight chansaw bc they never like, but like it's WAY too late for that shit so..., i just, idk i was thinking about that, idk the movie/musical don't really go into their friendship that much, jd is only in this for like a second sorry, kiss or anything but it's implied they had feelings for eachother, slight chansaw, this is probably more movie verse but whatever, veronica is just kinda mad and sad, veronica kinda copes with the realization that she was in love with heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: Heather wasn't always terrible.





	Teen Idle

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this while watching Szin's Teen Idle animatic, anyways y'all should go watch it haha. It's mostly the song choice that did it for me but hahah it's still really cool.

   It doesn't fully hit her that she'd killed Heather until that night. Her hair is damp, and she's staring at a tube of red lipstick on her vanity. The tube itself is red, and Veronica thinks that Heather must of forgotten it at her house. Her eyes shut, a shaky sigh coming from her lips as she slips her shoes off. She strides up to her vanity, hesitating before grabbing the tube and removing the lid. She twists until the lipstick appears, and she stares her reflection in the eyes as she swipes it across her lips. It glides on in a flash of color, smooth like velvet. She smacks her lips together, tilting her head to stare at her lips, now a bright ruby red.

   Suddenly she remembers this, remembers Heather staying the night at her house. Heather and Veronica had been...close. Closer than the other Heathers, however surprising that was. She remembers Heather sitting in her bed, laughing about some stupid thing that had happened that day. Remembers Heather holding her face still as she pressed the stick against Veronica's lips. She remembers staring at Heather's eyes and how intensely focused they had been on Veronica's lips. There was a moment of this soft quiet as Heather used her thumb to swipe away a mistake. Her fingers had lingered, and Veronica had felt her soften. She feels like something would have happened if it hadn't  been for her mother calling them down for dinner. The moment shattered and Heather had laughed, pressing the tube into her hand. She said the color looked nice on her and she should keep it, and then she had gone down stairs, leaving Veronica alone in her room. She had placed the tube on her vanity, quietly wondering what she had been expecting to happen. 

   Or was it hoping?

   She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to push away the image of soft blonde curls and pale lips stained blue. Lips a color they never should have been, lips that should have only ever been stained in shades of scarlet and cherry and ruby.

   Lips that should have only ever been  _red._

And Veronica had fucked that up. Obviously it was her, after all she was blue wasn't she? She murdered her best friend and left her lips and teeth stained blue. 

   Her eyes open and she almost feels like she can see Heather, blonde curls flowing in the wind as her lips pulled into a smile, a sneer, a smirk. Can feel her hands gripping her shoulders as painted lips pressed against her ear.

    _say it ronnie._

She swallows, her hands curling into fists.

    _admit what you did to me._

And she speaks, a whispered confession of her sins.

    _"I loved her, I killed her. I'm a murderer"_

It sits, sour, on the tip of her tongue. Her shame making her stomach turn. Her nails dig into her fists, hard enough to draw blood. The vision of Heather standing behind her smiles,  _redredred_ lips curving into a smile, blue dripping down the sides.

   It's a cruel, bittersweet thing, and Veronica feels like crying. She set's the tube down, using her sleeve to wipe away any of her blood that had gotten on the casing. She's done enough to taint Heather's memory.

   She closes her eyes and sighs, turning away from the mirror. She freezes when she hears a noise at her window. She turns, ready to scream when she sees J.D. pulling himself into her room. He pauses when he sees her, eyes latching onto her lips.

   "That's a nice color," he says.

    She feels a small smile, something sad and sweet and snarling pulling onto her lips as she replies.

   "I got it from a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know i hate research and shit but i literally spent like ten minutes trying to find a lipstick from the 1980's just so i could be realistic lmao wow. anyways even though i didn't name it in fic it's this avon lipstick from 1988 (delicious apple) anyways i saw it on ebay. also like my computer crashed literaly while i was writing this note and i have realized that there trully is no god.


End file.
